Dixsept ans après
by San-RSX
Summary: Après l'ultime bataille, Harry tombe dans un coma magique irréversible, désespéré le dernier bastion de l'ordre par se cacher alors que Voldemort s'apprêtre a semer la terreur. A prèsent c'est au enfant des anciens combattants d'essayez de changer le mond


**Auteur : **_San-RSX_

**Disclaimers : **_Malheureusement ce n'est pas moi qui ai inventé Harry Potter et sa bande, tout appartient a J.K. Rowling sauf Eogan, Kilian, Aniska, Lilith, Edouard et Cassandre et peut-être d'autres personnages que j'inventerai au fil du récit._

**Note de l'auteur : **_Comme pour « Un fil nous sépare » cette fanfiction est corrigée et lue par Shamel. Sinon je prends en compte le tome six donc Dumbledore est bien mort et Snape fait bien partie des mangemorts._

**Note de Shamel :** _Devinette: qui va se faire taper demain parce qu'elle commence une nouvelle fic ._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_**Prologue**_

C'était une chaude journée d'été on était à la fin du moi d'août et il faisait étouffant. Sur la plaine chacun était à son poste. L'attaque prévue par Voldemort serait décisive, la tension était palpable. S'ils gagnaient, ça serait la fin de la menace qui pesait sur eux, s'ils perdaient, c'était le monde entier qui en pâtirait !

Harry serra la main de Ginny à côté de lui, elle fit de même et se tourna vers lui, regardant avec intensité ses yeux verts.

« Harry. »

Le ton de sa voix avait quelque chose d'angoissé.

Il chuchota:

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je.. »

Elle baissa les yeux.

« Je crois que je suis enceinte. »

Il relâcha un instant sa vigilance et la regarda avec des yeux ronds, abasourdi par la nouvelle.

Elle enchaîna, évitant de le regarder en face.

« Je sais, c'est tôt, tu as à peine dix-neuf ans et moi dix-huit mais…je, je ne l'ai su que hier et… »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Les larmes pointaient dans ses jolis yeux pervenches tandis qu'elle le regardait avec appréhension.

« Je t'en prie, reviens vivant, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si tu ne reviens pas ! »

Il la serra dans ses bras, caressant doucement ses cheveux roux tandis que coulaient sur ses joues des larmes de joie.

« Bien sur que je reviendrai, mais tu ne devrais pas rentrer, si tu es enceinte tu risquerais peut-être. »

Elle se défit doucement de son étreinte. Son visage déterminé ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'elle comptait faire et Harry savait qu'il était impossible de la faire changer d'avis quand elle avait quelque chose en tête.

Il lui prit la main et dit d'une voix enroué:

« Fais attention toi aussi, je veux qu'on puisse élever cet enfant à deux ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, une explosion coupa la fin de sa phrase, le combat était commencé !

La bataille faisait rage depuis des heures déjà et de nombreuses personnes étaient mortes dans les deux camps. Voldemort ne s'était pas encore montré et Harry commençait à faiblir, il se battait sans relâche depuis une heure déjà contre Malefoy et Flint.

Ginny allait se précipiter pour lui venir en aide lorsqu'elle fut arrêtée par une silhouette féminine. Celle-ci baissa sa lourde capuche de velours (Nda : Ne prenez pas comme référence les horribles déguisements des mangemorts dans le Harry Potter 4 le film, enfin moi je les ai trouvé grotesques, je les imagine plutôt comme les capes de Poudlard avec une grosse capuche Ndb: je suis d'accord!) et elle se retrouva face à…

« Hermione, tu ne … »

La surprise était si grande qu'elle ne put rien dire, les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et tremblante, la baguette pointée sur celle qui était jusqu'à hier sa meilleure amie, elle bafouilla:

« Mais... tu es morte... je t'ai vue... ton corps il y a six mois... j'étais à ton enterrement avec Ron et Harry ...on a vu ton corps dans le cercueil… »

Elle se mit à crier:

« …Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez les mangemorts, Hermione pas toi ! »

Celle-ci regarda celle qu'elle considérait toujours comme son amie avec des yeux tristes et désigna Malefoy.

« Pour lui… Je suis désolée Ginny, je t'en prie ne m'en veux pas… Tu comprendras peut-être un jour… »

Non elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne voulait pas comprendre et alors qu'elle allait répliquer, elle sentit son corps se raidir sous l'effet d'un sortilège.

« Stupéfix. »

Hermione ramassa le corps inerte de son amie pour aller la mettre dans un endroit sûr. Elle se pencha vers son amie et lui chuchota, sachant qu'elle était toujours consciente:

« Je sais que tu me considères comme une traîtresse mais tu comprendras peut-être un jour… »

Elle sourit tristement à son amie et continua.

« Je suis enceinte de trois mois. Tu seras la marraine si je suis toujours vivante… »

Entendant un bruit derrière elle, elle se dépêcha de transplaner.

« Vite par ici, elle est vivante, juste stupéfixiée ! »

Lupin se pencha vers elle et la souleva, anxieux. Il saignait mais ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper et prononça le contre-sort.

Ginny regarda autour d'elle, la peur au ventre.

« Harry, où est-il ? Où est Harry ? »

On ne lui répondit pas et elle se sentit lourde, elle ferma les yeux et tomba endormie.

Ce n'est que le lendemain qu'elle apprit qu'Harry était tombé dans un coma magique dont il semblait impossible de le sortir pour le moment, il y avait eu de nombreuses pertes dans leur rang, mais le combat continuait !

Un an plus tard, à quelques mois d'intervalle pour chaque, naissaient Eogan Harry Sirius Potter, Kilian Ronald Bill Weasley et Cassandre Jane Lyss Malefoy

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Seize ans plus tard**_

« Eogan ? »

L'adolescent se tourna vers sa mère et sourit.

« Oui ? »

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Rejoindre Kilian, on ira prendre Aniska, Lilith et Edouard en passant ! »

Il s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit, montrant le couloir noir du souterrain dans lequel ils se terraient depuis bientôt dix-sept ans. Elle soupira, il avait grandit si vite… Elle aurait tant aimé qu'Harry puisse le voir !

Cela faisait bientôt dix-sept ans que les différents médecins qui lui avaient été attitrés essayaient de le faire revenir a la vie, mais elle ne perdait pas espoir…

Plus le temps passait, plus elle trouvait qu'il lui ressemblait d'une manière frappante, il était plus grand que lui mais tout aussi mince et musclé, le teint plus pâle à cause de l'enfermement constant et du manque de lumière qui régnait dans la ville sous-terraine, dernier bastion des sorciers de l'Ordre, il avait les cheveux mi-longs bruns-roux dont quelques mèches venaient avec désinvolture chatouiller son nez couvert de taches de rousseur, son visage était carré et de grands yeux vert-émeraude comme ceux de son père brillaient de malice et de joie de vivre, mais aussi d'une rage de vaincre qu'il ne pouvait pas encore assouvir.

Elle soupira et se contenta de dire:

« Faites attention et restez bien cachés, si vous vous aventurez dehors prends ta cape ! »

Il la prit et embrassa sa mère sur la joue avant d'aller dehors.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Nda:** Voila le prologue est fini bon forcément il est un peu court mais comme je l'ai dit c'est un prologue, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ca me ferait plaisir !

**Ndb:** Bon ben maintenant je vais la tanner non seulement pour le 6 d'un fil nous sépare mais aussi pour le 2 de celle-ci...je sens que la semaine va être marrante... D


End file.
